Je ne sauterai pas
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: Tout peut basculer en seulement quelques secondes...


Encore un OS ! Vraiment court (en fait je crois que je ne sais pas faire de long texte..) !

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute... bonne lecture !

* * *

Des cris retentirent dans la salle juxtaposée à la sienne. Alors que ses élèves levaient la tête de leur travaux, Harry se désintéressa du tas de copie qu'il corrigeait et attendit. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter avant qu'un élève, complètement apeuré, n'arrive dans sa salle par la porte commune aux deux classes. Une tête apparut dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Le regard du garçon était affolé, ses cheveux décoiffés de s'être levé trop vite de sa chaise, ses lèvres pincées. Le souffle court, la voix extrêmement basse il s'adressa au professeur.

" - Monsieur Potter, c'est Monsieur Malefoy il.., le garçon planta son regard dans celui du professeur et déglutit, il a ouvert la fenêtre... en grand Monsieur.. et... on pense qu'il va sauter."

L'élève avait à peine fini de formuler sa deuxième phrase qu'il avait vu l'ombre du professeur passer à côté de lui, ouvrir la porte dans un claquement et entrer dans la salle dans un bruit de course et que tous l'avait entendu crier un nom.

" - Draco !"

Seulement quelques mètres à parcourir.

Seulement quelques pas.

Seulement quelques secondes.

Qui durent une éternité.

Harry se figea devant l'autre. Il était debout, dans l'encadré de la fenêtre, tournant le dos au vide et fixant le mur devant lui, comme si ses yeux percevaient un chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Le ruban de cuir qui retenait habituellement ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en catogan, gisaient sur le sol. Et le vent, que la fenêtre ouverte laissait passer, faisait voler et onduler les mèches avec douceur. Draco ferma alors ses paupières quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de planter son regard dans celui d'Harry.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, reflétant à la fois toute la misère de son âme et le bonheur que lui procurait la venue d'Harry. Les élèves, terrorisés, s'étaient figés, attendant la suite des événements. La voix du brun retentit, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle de cours.

" - Ne fais pas ça Draco... ne fais pas ça.. Ne saute pas, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle perçait désespoir et horreur.

- Je ne sauterai pas Harry.. je ne sauterai pas. Je tomberai peut-être.. mais je ne sauterai pas. Comment pourrais-je faire cela ?, lui répondit-il, toujours un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Sauter signifierait t'abandonner de mon plein gré, et je suis incapable de t'abandonner. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Par contre... Tomber... Tomber signifie juste que tu n'as pas su me garder auprès de toi, que tu n'as pas pu me rattraper.

- Tomber ? Drake.. qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Descends de cette fenêtre.. je t'en prie.. Drake... Descends"

Sa supplique s'était finie en un murmure. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais su lui parler. Le retenir. L'aider.

" - Harry ? Regarde-moi hein ?"

. . .

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut que cris et désespoir, chaos et fin, souvenirs d'horreur et cauchemar éveillé. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un élève appelant les secours. Il se souvenait des sons de l'ambulance. De son corps décharné que l'on recouvrait d'un linge blanc. Il était trop tard...

Il se souvenait de ses yeux fermés au moment où il s'était laissé aller, de son corps tombant lentement du mauvais côté, de ses bras qu'il avait écarté en grand. Du son de sa chute. Du craquement de ses os quand il s'était écrasé.

De lui, criant son nom à l'infini.

Bien trop tard.

Il était tombé.

Depuis longtemps.

...

Une ombre avance dans les allées du cimetière, laissant de temps à autre une main effleurer les tombes devant lesquelles il passait. Temps de gens, temps d'amis morts trop tôt d'une guerre qui avait fait naître trop de cauchemars, trop de souvenirs invivables.

Pas après pas, il s'approche de la pierre la plus récente, encore trop blanche, puis il s'accroupit juste devant la stèle, un bouquet de lys gît dans sa main droite. Un sourire sur le visage, il lève la tête et s'adresse au ciel.

Il n'avait jamais su lui parler de son vivant, mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un souvenir, il arriverait à se faire pardonner.

'' - Hey Dray... Ça faisait longtemps...''

* * *

Voilà ce qui nous passe par la tête durant un cours d'expression écrite à la fac...

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
